


Simon vs the Bram & Blue Agenda

by gaytriforce



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Garrett is the wingman, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV switch, Pining Simon, Pining bram, deep thoughts, delete martin immediately, focus switch, happy bois, how do you do tags, i hate Martin Addison, lol cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: An alternate ending where Simon becomes closer friends with Bram earlier and starts to develop feelings... but is he cheating on Blue?





	1. Chapter One

PSSST: this isn’t a real chapter, the first chapter will be called chapter two. I’d write the first chapter now, but it’s almost midnight and I’m sick.

I know what you’re going to say. “Don’t abandon your other fic! Finish your other fic first!” I’m sorry. I will continue that one, fear not children. I got this idea promptly at 23:34 and didn’t know what to do with it, so I put it into writing. If you wanna complain, complain to my instagram, @slutforklance.

I’m sorry to post this and leave it only with an introduction, but I couldn’t lose the idea when it came to me. I will be doing other fandoms, but the first one is just basically a tease and slow burn, while this fic will be some happy fluffy times. I enjoy Voltron, Harry Potter, and a bunch of anime and other fandoms. I need to read Percy Jackson, and I’m always available to try new fandoms! Except Twilight, because fuck Twilight.

Stay tuned for the first real chapter! (Abby, don’t yell at me for making my first chapter an introduction. I won’t mess up the chapter count this time. Also stop reading my fanfiction, that’s weird. But leave a kudos while you’re here please.) I know the chapter count says 1/1, I’m trying to get it to say 1/?, bear with me. This is post Simon coming out to Abby, but pre Simon getting outed, it’s basically right after he comes out to abby. I’m stretching time a bit here to give the bois enough time to fall in love. 

To anyone from my school who isn’t a friend I sent this to who’s here, I’m sorry. Please leave a kudos to help end my suffering.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram and Simon get closer, and spend some fine together.

Simon sat down at lunch, foot tapping impatiently at the lack of cell service. He was expecting another email from Blue, and was frustrated by his annoying school’s old construction. “Simon?” He heard, and looked up. “Do you, um,” Bram blushed and looked down. Simon smiled, Bram was cute, like really cute. “Do you want an Oreo? I offered one to everyone, but you seemed distracted.” 

Simon actually sighed out loud at how adorable this was, that Bram liked Oreos, and then felt a little guilty. Sometimes, he felt like Blue was his boyfriend and that he was cheating on him by even enjoying other boys’ cuteness. “Simon?” Bram asked again nervously, seemingly thinking he had made Simon uncomfortable. 

“I would love an Oreo, thanks Bram.” Simon grabbed one and smiled at him. Bram exhaled a bit, relieved, but also a bit worried. Simon seemed... anxious? Recently a lot more, and today in specific, he seemed like he was distracted a lot more. Simon put him at ease by criticizing the way he ate Oreos, which made Bram smile and laugh. Bram was such a quiet guy, and Simon was happy to see him open up a bit. 

Over the course of the next few days, they talked a bit more, and both eased up a bit. Every time Simon’s gaze lingered on him a little longer, or he focused on the sound of his laugh a bit more, he felt a little guilty about Blue. He tried not to think about it as much, and have fun getting to know Bram more. In his mind, he had kinda lumped him together with Garrett, but now that they were talking more, Simon saw him as his own person. A friend.

Simon had to admit, he was developing a small crush on Bram. But he had to try to ignore those feelings, there were too many other factors. Simon wasn’t out for shit, and he didn’t even know if Bram was into guys. And then there was Blue. God, Blue. Simon’s heart still fluttered every time he opened an email from him, or sent one to him. In his daydreams, he lingered on the fact that Blue might be Bram, but it was too small a chance to really believe in. Those thoughts had to stay in his daydreams.

Simon walked out of drama rehearsal, heading to the vending machines for a drink. He had basically been hanging around and listening to the main numbers in Oliver! because he was only in the ensemble. He wasn’t even paying attention when he bumped right into a sweaty, soccer uniform-wearing Bram. Simon went down immediately, forever the short and clumsy one, and Bram immediately leaned down to help him up.

“Hey.” Bram said, with a small chuckle. “Hey.” Simon responded, laughing a bit too. “How’s the soccer auditions coming?” Simon asked, knowing nothing about soccer. “Auditions?” Bram asked, looking down to him, smiling. They stared at each other for a second, before they both snapped out and awkwardly laughed before going over to the same vending machine at the same time, and laughing awkwardly at that too. 

They forgot what time it was, totally immersed in talking about everything, classes, friends, life. They hadn’t really hung out alone like this before, and Simon had to admit, he couldn’t help but compare him to Blue. They had been talking whilst sitting up against the wall next to the vending machine, neither of them drinking their drinks that they bought. They only parted when Garrett came in.

“Bram, what the hell? You’re gonna get cut if you don’t come back now, I just got the coach off your ass for disappearing for a half hour. Hey, Spier.” They looked almost guilty, and Simon felt bad for keeping him out of tryouts, but he wasn’t really all that guilty, he enjoyed the time spent together. “Sorry, Simon, I gotta go. I’ll ask Nick to give me your number?” He looked nervous asking that, but Simon just smiled and said “I’d like that.”

Simon returned to practice, and saw a very miffed Abby getting bothered by Martin, who clearly thought he was being smooth. He heard Taylor singing in the background, while some sophomore boys line after her. Simon spotted Abby, and waved her over. Abby dismissed Martin nicely to come over to Simon, and Martin got pissed. Simon almost laughed at that before remembering Martin would probably end up mad at HIM for just entering the room.

“Thank god you’re back, where were you? You left me alone with Martin, he was being himself, but I can’t deal with him for more than like fifteen minutes.” Abby said, poking Simon in the arm. Simon looked up, not hearing any of what she said. “Sorry, I went out to get a drink and Bram came out, and we were just chatting. Shut up. Stop giving me that look.” Abby wiggled her eyebrows and responded with a smug smile on her face. “I didn’t say anything.” She laughed as her call came up, and laughed all the way to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know it’s called chapter two, but it’s the first real chapter. I didn’t want the chapter count to get messed up after the introduction, and I needed an introduction because this idea came to me late at night and I didn’t have anywhere to write it down. My old Instagram is put up for adoption, so if you wanna complain, complain in the comments. I really love comments and getting contacted by you guys, so you can dm my other Instagram account, @bigklancetrash, if you keep it on the DL that I write fanfiction. Dm me whatever you want though, suggestions, criticism, or hate, I might cry if you send me hate, but at least I’m getting something interesting. I really do love comments, so I’m encouraging you to leave your thoughts and ideas! Also remember, this is set right after Simon comes out to Abby, and way before he gets outed. I’m kinda fucking with the timeline, but it can’t be fully canon compliant of the books and movie, so I think it’s okay. Please please please PLEASE comment!


	3. Chapter Three

Bram started at his phone later that night. He had just gotten Simon’s number from Nick, and had no idea what to say. What do you even say to a cute guy? He didn’t even know if Simon was gay, but Garrett thought otherwise. Bram remembered their conversation that they’d had after soccer tryouts.

“Dude, you were talking to Spier for a pretty long time earlier. Is there anything there?” He had said while waggling his eyebrows. Bram had come out to him a little ways back, it was awkward, but it didn’t really change their dynamic as friends. He remembered it vividly, he just kinda “came out” and said it. No pun intended.

“Uhh, I don’t even know if Simon’s into guys.” Bram said, narrowly avoiding that question. To be honest, he though Simon was really cute, and had this sinking suspicion that he was Jacques, but couldn’t come to rely on that fact just because he liked him. “Really? Cause I kinda get that vibe from him sometimes. Remember when he kissed Anna in the cafeteria? They only had a peck, but as a straight dude, something just seemed off.”

Bram grimaced a little at Garrett’s “as a straight dude” comment, but he let it slide, knowing Garrett wasn’t trying to imply that Bram didn’t get the dynamic of a hetero relationship just because he’s gay. Maybe he doesn’t get the dynamic of any relationship. Bram has never been in a relationship, hetero or otherwise, he had never even been on a date. He was honestly surprised that no one suspected him to be gay, but maybe they did and he just didn’t know about it.

“Either way, I wanna find out about him. You know I don’t have a problem with it or anything, but I’m the self-proclaimed nosiest person in the world.” Garrett had then went on to rant about how his mom thought he was too nosy. Bram snapped out of the memory of earlier that day and looked back at his phone, which had turned off from going too long untouched. He turned it back on and sighed, he didn’t know how to text Simon.

“Hey!!!” He typed. No, that was too much. “Hello, Spier” That was just weird, he sounded like Garrett when he wanted to sound professional. He eventually settled on “Hey Simon, it’s Bram. Nick gave me your number” No period left him wanting more. He was satisfied, and was just about to turn over and go to bed when and email chimed in from Jacques. Funny timing.

It read:  
Dear Blue,  
Is it weird that I’ve never eaten spaghetti the way you’re supposed to? I just kinda use the fork to pull it up, I don’t wrap like everyone else does. I don’t really like spaghetti all that much, but I feel very uncomfortable eating it. Maybe we could meet each other in a dark room, like on those dating shows, I’ve mentioned this before.  
Again, we could do other stuff besides talking.  
And you could teach me how to, ahem, “eat spaghetti.”  
-Jacques

Bram smiled at the adorable yet awkwardly flirty message that was just so... him. He fell asleep smiling, not noticing his phone chime with a text. In his dreams that night, he was in a dark room. Jacques was there, and he had Simon’s soft hands and soft eyes. He gently caressed Bram’s face, and Bram sighed in his sleep. He was in deep, deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is out later than expected. I’ve got the weekend free of swim events, so I should upload Saturday or Sunday, but after that it’ll probably be an every other Sunday situation. Sorry sorry sorry, but I’ve got meets every Saturday and personal training every Sunday, and practice every night, so I’ll have to work on it throughout the week. You can dm my instagram @bigklancetrash if you have questions or suggestions, but if they’re short enough I strongly recommend leaving them in the comments of this work or my other fic as I am more likely to see it and respond. I’ll probably finish this one, work on the other one (it’s basically just fluff and the various sexcapades of our gang) so that one probably won’t have a definite end date, I’ll definitely be taking requests on that one too. This fic will end eventually, but probably not anytime soon as I do plan on continuing it well past the reveal scene. After this is done and the other fic is substantial, I’ll start putting other fandoms out. I’ll probably do some zelink, voltron stuff, drarry/other HP stuff, and various other musical theater ships and fandoms. I absolutely love Sidon x Link, smut and otherwise, but I can’t write it for the death of me, so please support those creators who write those works! I originally used to scoff at writers not uploading constantly, but now that I write, I’ve realized how hard it is to keep a steady uploading schedule and keep putting out more content. I do have a shitty YouTube channel, for all it’s worth, it’s got two videos on it and one is an inside joke that will make no sense to anyone except one person. If you want my YouTube channel that much, it’s just bad hamilton crack, dm me on Instagram. Love y’all! Thanks for supporting these works!


	4. Chapter Four

Simon had just finished writing his email to Blue when a text from a new number chimed on his phone. He sent the email after it had been checked for grammar mistakes, and opened the text. His heart sang a bit, it was from Cute Bram Greenfeld. He tried not to let himself get too excited, he had just sent another Blue email. He quickly made a contact for Bram, and tried to think of how to respond.

“Oh okay, cool! Hey!” He typed, but frowned. Too cheerful. “ok” was another option, not nearly nice enough. “Is it weird that I think you’re really cute?” Simon immediately erased that and tried not to blush, he didn’t want to accidentally send it. “Cool. Did you finish the thing for Mr. Wise’s class? I’m totally putting it off.” Satisfied, he clicked back over into email after sending it. Another response from Blue.

To: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
From: blugreen118@gmail.com  
Re: knees weak moms spaghetti 

Who doesn’t know how to twirl spaghetti onto a fork? That’s just basic human decency. It’s not even a food you eat crazy often or in particularly fancy situations, it’s just a natural rite of passage for a human being. I’m a bit ashamed, Jacques. 

Simon blushed at this, he knew Blue was the type of person who would meticulously twirl spaghetti until it was perfect, leaving the rest of his food cold. He started to feel guilty for some reason, thinking about Blue. He didn’t really know why, he’d thought about Blue in way less innocent situations before. He drifted off to sleep to these thoughts confronting each other, forgetting to read the rest of Blue’s email.

 

Bram woke up to his alarm and groaned. He’d stayed up too late the past night thinking of different cute boys and what he wanted to do to them. Specifically, two. Specifically, melded together into one person who he could kiss and caress. He didn’t even know what Jacques looked like, but he couldn’t think of a scenario where he wouldn’t want to just be with him as soon as they met. But, he couldn’t help but come up with an image of him in his head, which looked specifically like a certain Simon Spier. 

Bram fought with his conscience, trying not to imagine the two of them as the same person, Jacques could be any guy in their grade, he could be Garrett for all Bram knew. Recoiling, he tried to get rid of that VERY UNLIKELY thought. Garrett’s masculinity was too fragile for his own good. He pulled himself out of bed to go grab Garrett and get to school. He tried to clear his head, but went on plagued by thoughts of his problem.

All morning, Bram had rushed to get ready and hadn’t looked at his phone. He typed in the passcode to text Garrett he was finally on his way, and immediately stopped in his tracks and sat on the stairs outside his house. Late or not, he had gotten a text back from Simon last night. This was very appealing news. He tried not to let it excite him a lot, and quickly thought about how to respond. He had asked about English homework, and said he was putting it off. Bram didn’t know what to say, he had finished his work the night they got it. He suddenly came to a realization. He’d ask Garrett.

Ten minutes later, Bram was regretting ever picking up Garrett that morning. “Okay dude, so you know you gotta say something about his ass, but make it subtle. Don’t just come right out, no pun intended but still, with some sort of pickup line, just slide it in there. Maybe say something else nice that’s a little more vanilla first. Is that a sex term? Vanilla? Ooh, and in between the two of you, who’s the twink and who’s the leather daddy?” Garrett seemed really proud of himself for learning those terms, but right after he was done, Bram pulled over, put his head on the wheel, and let the horn honk.

Later at lunch, Simon greeted Bram individually when he sat down with Leah for the first time. The casual “hey Bram” didn’t seem like much, but Bram immediately chocked on his water and turned around to cough, and blamed it on seeing something weird pop up on his phone. They chatted for a bit, talking about this and that, until Morgan, Anna, Leah, and Abby all collectively decided to go to the bathroom together after Abby, Morgan and Anna were not-so-subtly texting about Leah’s mood and decided to pull her away to talk.

As soon as they left, Garrett (ever the oblivious) asked “So what was that all about?” Simon responded nonchalantly “Oh, Leah’s all in a tiff about something. Something bad happened in her gay and she’s all put off over it. She’ll be fine.” As soon as they all registered what he accidentally said, Garrett started laughing kind of obnoxiously to cover up the fact that water cane out of Bram’s nose after he snorted in shock, but it was so blatantly obvious that Simon, still embarrassed over what he accidentally said, immediately helped to clean up the water and asked Bram if he was okay.

So much had just happened to Bram that he couldn’t process. He was utterly mortified, but here was this sweet boy handing him napkins when he himself was a deep red with embarrassment. They looked at each other, and at Garrett, and all started laughing and kept laughing for a good few minutes. Then Bram had the courage to speak up in his quiet voice and ask “So Simon, how was your gay?” They all fell over themselves laughing again, and everyone at the surrounding tables gave them weird looks.

Simon caught Bram on his way out of school. “So uh, do you, need a ride home?” He looked so sweetly self conscious about it and Bram’s heart melted, but his mind scolded itself for looking into his dopey eyes. He almost said yes, but remembered Garrett coming up behind him. “Sorry man, I drove Garrett today, so my car’s here.” Bram said. 

Simon’s face fell, but as Garrett was literally right there, Bram knew he knew he was telling the truth. “Oh okay, see you both tomorrow!” Simon tried to seem cheerful. Garrett looked from one disappointed face to another and sighed. “Hey, Spier, I could drive Bram’s car home if y’all wanna hang out. I can walk home from his house after dropping his car off.” Simon looked at Bram with lit up eyes, and asked “Is that.. okay with you?” Bram smiled “Yeah, sure. Thanks Garrett.”

Garrett took the keys from Bram and as he walked past him, said “You owe me one. Your mom hates me.” Bram didn’t have time to respond, but yelled another “Thanks!” over his shoulder. Simon opened the door for Bram to his car, and awkwardly gestured for him to sit inside. Bram smiles even more awkwardly, and they both laughed a bit. “So uh, I guess we’re going to your house?” Bram asked, suddenly nervous. He felt like it was a date, but it was literally just hanging out with a friend and doing homework at his house, but it was Simon. He texted his mom where he’d be, and felt inclined to click over it the email app. He didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s here!!! Sorry for the wait, I’ve been busy. I didn’t plan for all of this to be this early... but the reveal might be next chapter... stay tuned! I might be putting a DEH fic up, so if anyone’s into dear Evan Hansen, tell me suggestions for stuff you might wanna see from me! I totally had something to say and forgot to say it!


	5. Chapter Five

Ten minutes later, they were sat down in Simon’s kitchen. Simon couldn’t believe what was happening. He was at his house with Cute Bram Greenfeld, and he was thinking so hard about what to do and say that he hadn’t even thought to check his email. He kept reminding himself, Bram is straight, Bram is straight, Bram is straight, but it didn’t stop him from looking up into his deep brown eyes and blushing. 

 

“So, do you wanna do something?” Simon asked, knowing a distraction would be good. “Sure, if you want.” Bram replied easily. His ease with speaking though he did it so little made Simon’s heart scream. For the first time that afternoon, he thought of Blue, and immediately regretted it. He felt guilty, felt like he was cheating on someone he wasn’t dating, someone he’d never even met, but then he felt even more guilty for thinking less of Blue just because they’d never met. He sighed audibly, and remembered he’d left Bram hanging. “Wanna play some video games?”

 

“I must say, when you said video games, this is not what I had in mind.” Bram joked, looking over the large spread of the various MarioKart games Simon owned. “What? MarioKart is just as good as any of those crappy first person shooter games! Better, even!” Simon replied defensively, which made Bram chuckle. He left Simon to do the picking, and they ended up on the couch, sides pressing together, focused only on beating each other.

 

“That’s not fair! You can’t just throw an ink out right as I was finishing my lap! That’s borderline cheating!” Simon laughed as the usually calm and composed Bram yelled over a game. He was then brought back out of his thoughts by a blue shell hitting him right as he was supposed to be finishing first, his mouth opened and he turned to Bram, who ended in first with a smug look on his face. “You cheater!” Simon exclaimed as he jumped Bram and began to wrestle him.

 

They both laughed as they struggled to pin the other down, giggling like little kids. “Hmm, if only I had a blue shell now” Bram said smugly. “Asshole!” Simon said, rolling over to try and escape his grasp, but it was too late, because Bram already had him pinned. He looked up at his laughing face and immediately blushed a deep pink at seeing Bram on top of him. 

 

Bram, who caught on to Simon’s blush, said “What, embarrassed I beat you in MarioKart and wrestling?” with that same smug look on his face. Simon took this opportunity to reconvene with himself and say “Over my dead body, asshole!” He could keep up the straight guy act if he tried. He had to try. He then looked down at his pants, catching sight of his hard-on. Shit. “Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Be out in a sec.” he scrambled to stay calm while saying. “K.” Bram said, distracted by his phone.

 

After splashing some cold water on his face and waiting for everything to calm down, he walked out of the bathroom and sat at the table next to Bram who quickly turned his phone off and put it down. Simon opened his mouth to ask if he was up for staying for dinner, but the chime of his email cut him off. He picked up his phone to see an email notification from Blue, and bookmarked it for later. “Sorry, email. I’ll read it later. Wanna stay for dinner?”

 

Another hour of brutal MarioKart later, they were sat at the dinner table with a spread of Nora’s food out, just waiting for Simon’s mom to get home from work. Simon watched as his dad chatted easily with Bram about soccer, and dreamily thought of Bram coming over for Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and New Year’s, but he was pulled back by the sad realization that that would only happen platonically. Friendship. Regular buddies. He sighed and looked back at his plate, hungry, just waiting for his mom. His mom. Shit. 

 

Realization shot through him as he realized he’d have to deal with his mom asking why he had a new friend who he’d barely mentioned, who came over to hang out as casually as Leah or Nick would, who was now eating dinner with them, but she’d ask them in a way that Bram wouldn’t get offended and only the family would know what she was asking. Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about how late this is! I’m going to try to get on a posting schedule, in summer I didn’t have any motivation to do anything, so I forgot completely about both of my fics. I will finish this one, out a few more chapters in the other one, and then start something new. I’m looking for some voltron prompts. Any ideas?


	6. Chapter Six

Bram looked over at Simon, what suddenly looked very sweaty. He shot Simon a look that read “You okay?” Simon just looked very green in response. Bram thought Simon might throw up, and was very worried until his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Beiber barking and the door opening. He raised an eyebrow when Simon turned greener than he was before. He worried again that Simon was nauseous, though he had seemed so hungry while they waited for his mom to come home.

 

Mrs. Spier was a perfectly nice woman, but something about the way she looked at Simon and he squirmed after every question she asked Bram made him uneasy. No, not uneasy, just confused. He had no idea why after Simon’s mom asked him about soccer and sent a pointed look in Simon’s direction, everyone else at the table looked like they’d rather be anywhere else.

 

“So, Bram, you’re a good looking young man. Do you have a girlfriend?” Mrs. Spier said, and THAT made him a bit uncomfortable, but it also seemed to make Simon want to vomit onto the table that very moment. “Uh, no. Just- me?” He tried to answer her question without being weird, but it resulted in a very uncomfortable silence. 

 

“Well, I’m done. Bram? Done with your plate?” Simon asked, clearly wanting to get away from the table. “Yeah, it was delicious, Nora.” He said, giving her a smile. Nora brushed off his compliment and went on to complain about how the sauce wasn’t zesty enough and she’d have to do something about that next time. He stifled a laugh at the look of this tiny girl going off about how her amazing food wasn’t amazing enough. Everyone else at the table also suppressed a smile.

 

“Nora, honey, the sauce was perfectly... zesty?” Mr. Spier said, at a loss for words. Everyone laughed a bit, and Bram felt slightly better about himself after noticing how everyone else seemed to be in on something he wasn’t during dinner. He smiled to himself, watching Mr. Spier try to reason with Nora and remind her that her food was great. He’d never had a father/child dynamic like that, and it was sweet.

 

“So, is Bram short for something or is it just a nickname?” Mrs. Spier asked, snapping Bram out of his daze. “Uh, it’s actually short for Abraham. I get a lot of wisecracks for it at school, I’m sure that’s obvious.” Everyone chuckled, and Bram was happy to have scored some points with Simon’s family.

 

“I’ll finish cleaning up here and try to round my husband and daughter, why don’t you two go along and Simon can drive you home soon?” Bram paused from picking up his plate to respond. “Oh no, it’s really no trouble Mrs. Spier. I’m sure you’ll need all the energy you have to try and convince Nora of how great her food was. Really, it was delicious, my compliments to the chef.” Mrs. Spier seemed to have a knowing smile when she said “So polite! I’m sure she’ll love to hear that. Thank you for helping.” She walked away to find Nora, leaving Simon and Bram alone

 

Bram was feeling very confident, having spoken more to strangers that night than he had in most of the year. Simon made him feel at ease, but he was still confused as to what was going on earlier at dinner. The whole family seemed to know something he didn’t, underlying normal family dynamics. He decided to ask about it.

 

“Oh, it’s just, well” Simon stammered, embarrassed. “I don’t really ever bring new friends home. The last time my parents met a new friend was Abby, and they had met her at school functions and things before she actually came here, and Leah and Nick were there too, so it’s just not a normal thing for me.” Bram was mesmerized by his cute blush and the way his eyes sparkled that he almost forgot to listen.

 

“Oh, is that really all?” Bram asked, relieved. “The last time I’ve been over anywhere or had anyone over other than Garrett, I can’t even remember when. I understand.” They both breathed sighs of relief. “So, do you wanna see my room?” Simon asked nervously. “Sure” Bram said, face flushing with the thoughts that came to mind. 

 

“Wow, Oreos?” Bram asked, seeing Simon’s huge room for the first time. The Spiers were definitely well off. A thought shot through his head. No. No? No! It couldn’t be. He could hear Simon rambling on about how seeing Hamilton on broadway was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, but he wasn’t really listening. Oreos? Fluffy little dog named after a pop star? The similarities were becoming too obvious. But he couldn’t take any chances.

 

“And then, Alexander just starts making out with Maria Reynolds! Eliza dedicated everything to you, you hoe! She deserves better than this!” Pulled from his thoughts by Simon’s ranting, he said “I’ve never listened to Hamilton.” Simon’s face suddenly changed. “WHAT?!?” He said, gripping Bram by the shoulders and shaking him. Bram almost laughed at how adorable he looked when he was mad. 

 

“You’re coming over on Saturday so we can listen all the way through Hamilton. No ifs, ands, or buts.” Bram was taken aback by his sudden initiative, and kinda found it hot. “Oh- well- if that’s- if it’s okay with you” Simon stammered seeming to realize his sudden outburst. “Sorry” He said sheepishly. “Don’t be.” Bram said, not thinking before speaking. They both blushed a deep red, and Bram just started to notice how close their faces were.

 

Their eyes connected, and Bram felt his world set on fire. At that exact moment, Mrs. Spier yelled “Si, honey, Bram needs to go home by 8!” They both looked away, embarrassed, and blushed deeply. “I’ll drive you home now?” Simon said without making eye contact. “Yeah, sounds good” Bram replies grimacing a bit. He’d probably made Simon uncomfortable, he thought. Goddammit.

 

As they pulled into Bram’s driveway and stopped, Simon looked over at him. “So, Friday at two?” Surprised, Bram was left speechless. Simon still wanted to hang out with him again? “Uh, yeah. Hamilton shouldn’t take too long right? Like twenty songs, and then I assume you’ll want to explain all the symbolism to me?” Simon looked at him, eyes bright, and cackled. 

 

“46 songs, one scene that I’ll show you from a bootleg, and a five hours analysis. We’ll get dinner around eight.” Bram somehow wasn’t surprised. “Why am I not surprised?” Simon chuckled a bit. “If you wanna sleep over, you can. I can pull out sleeping bags, or just my bed since it’s a king size.” Bram felt high on happiness from all the time they’d spent together, which was the only reason for his next few words. “Simon! Aren’t you supposed to take me to dinner first before you take me to bed?”

 

For a second, Bram thought he’d ruined everything, seeing the shocked look on Simon’s face. “But we are getting dinner.” With that reply, he giggled, actually giggled out loud in front of Simon, causing them both to laugh. When Bram opened his eyes again, they met with Simon’s, only this time, he didn’t look away. Simon leaned in first.

 

He never realized how truly amazing your lips connecting with someone else’s could feel. He’d had a kiss before, with his eighth grade girlfriend, and it was very awkward, just a peck. But this, this was worth everything. He melted right into Simon’s arms, feeling more right than in anything he’d ever done. It was like fire and ice at the same time, kissing Simon. He pushed his hands up into Simon’s hair, and Simon had one hand around his waist.

 

Then, came the tongue. He didn’t know what he was doing, but somehow, biology took over. He carefully parted Simon’s lips with his tongue, and they both moaned lightly into it. Bram was wondering how long this would last, this utter bliss, when his text tone for his mom went off in his pocket, and he was scared shitless that she might’ve seen them in the car, so he placed his hands on Simon’s chest and pushed gently.

 

Just seeing him, sweaty, lips swollen, eyes lit up was something Bram would never forget. Those eyes quickly fell with the rest of his face, and he spoke. “Is everything okay? Did I- push too much?” Bram scrambled for words while also checking his phone, which showed a harmless text from his mom telling him to be home before eight. 

 

“No no, I- it was amazing, really I just- I have to go.” Leaving him with a peck on the lips, and a confused but happily dazed expression on his face, he left Simon in a trance and ran out of the car. If his mom were to look out the window, she’d have seen him making out with a boy in a car in their driveway, which was NOT something he was prepared to explain. 

 

“There you are! Did you eat? Did you have fun at your friend’s house?” His mom asked, eager for answers. “Yeah mom.” Bram said smiling. “A lot of fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Updates will be coming a lot more frequently now that I’ve gotten out of the dreaded writer’s block. I’m going to be wrapping this up in two more chapters, and if I want a fluffy epilogue or need more room, I’ll make it nine or ten, but for what I have mapped out, eight works. I hope the depictions of male attraction were correct, I’m not of the male gender or sex so I’m not sure if I’m writing it well, but if anyone has suggestions I’d love to hear them! I’m also looking for future fix prompts, of any fandom, and I’ll let you know if I’m in that fandom! Please please please leave comments! I love reading them!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes here. First of all, I took a few of Nora’s elements from the movie and the book. I’m a book loyalist, so her age and a bit of characterization in the last chapter are from the book. However, some of her elements and dynamics are from the movie. She’s obviously not a main or even really supporting character here, but I wanted to mention that. Also, I wasn’t originally planning this but with Bram’s mom, so that will add a chapter to the story and a new tag for her character. Kind of a generic mom type, but I needed a sweet moment between the two of them and couldn’t remember any specific information about her from the book. Anyways, happy reading!

Simon must’ve sat in that car for hours, at least that’s what it felt like, but his clock only said two minutes. He sat their staring off into space with a stupidly confused smile on his face. What happened? What REALLY happened? Did he actually just kiss a boy for the first time in his life? He’d been imagining finding out who Blue was for months, holding him close, no matter who he was, he knew he’d be enchanted the moment he saw him. He knew he was in love.

 

Somehow, he didn’t think of being guilty until he was dialing Abby’s number. It hit him all at once, realizing that he had, in a way, cheated on Blue. They weren’t dating, but he felt like they were. He stopped and looked around. Right, he was still parked outside Bram’s house like an idiot. He’d have to make this phone call quick. 

 

“Abby?”  
“This better be good. I’m a half hour into face mask and bubble bath time.”  
“Sorry, but this is important.”

 

Once she heard the fear and anxiety in his voice, her tone shifted.

 

“Simon? Where are you? Is everything okay?”  
“I’m safe. But not everything is okay.”  
“Oh my god. What’s wrong? Did someone find out. Like, find out find out?”  
“No. Kind of. It’s complicated. But that’s not what’s wrong.”  
“Give me some context.”

 

Simon explained what had happened, his guilt, and asked her what he should do.

 

“You have to tell him.”  
“What? I can’t.”  
“If you know each other so well, he’ll figure it out eventually. What if he changes his mind about wanting to meet? What’ll you do then?”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“What about Bram?”  
“God, I don’t know.”  
“Do you like him, like beyond the surface?”  
“That’s the problem.”  
“Why?”  
“I think I do.”

 

POV SWITCH//BRAM’S POV

 

Bram stumbled into his room, dazed smile on his face. He took off his shirt and just flopped onto his bed, sweaty as hell, but happy. He laid there for about five minutes, just trying to process everything that just happened. His mom called for him. “Bram, honey, come here and tell me about your friend’s house!” Bram chuckled a bit at his mom’s eagerness to hear about his life. He put a (clean?) shirt on, and headed out, dopey smile still etched into his face.

 

“Hi honey. It was a rough day at work, sorry I had to stay late. I’m glad you have a new friend! Tell me all about it.” His mom said while nursing a cold cup of tea from that morning. She really did look tired. He decided to get off his ass and make her a hot cup.

 

“It was good. I ate dinner there with his parents and sister. It’s Simon Spier by the way, you remember his family from the PTSA?” Bram said while getting the tea kettle on the stove. “Oh, I remember them, nice people. Their youngest is a sophomore?” She asked. “Freshman.” Bram corrected, slightly distracted by putting tea leaves in the diffuser. 

 

“That’s nice. Which if his parents cooked?” Bram laughed a bit at that question. “Actually, his sister did. Nora’s a great cook.” His mom gave him a surprised look. “Wow, you’re on first name basis, nice. When are you and the boy gonna get engaged?” She joked, but Bram froze, and dropped the mug in his hand, leaving it to shatter and disperse sharp pieces of ceramic and almost boiling tea all over his foot. 

 

His mom jumped over with a towel and they cleaned it up together, picking up the larger pieces of ceramic and putting them in a plastic bag. While they were sweeping the smaller pieces, his mom asked a question. “Sweetheart, you’re not much of a tea drinker. Were you making me a fresh cup?” Bram nodded, nervous for the upcoming question. “Thank you, honey. But why did you react like that? You know I was just joking. You should also know that it wasn’t meant to be a gay joke, because those aren’t funny. Do you understand?”

 

Bram looked up, confused at the stern expression on his mother’s face. Realization dawned on him soon, when he understood that his mother thought he was offended by the prospect of him marrying another guy. He took a shaky breath and started talking.

 

“I understand mom, and I wasn’t offended. It just, hit a little too close to home.” His mom was more concentrated on bandaging the cuts on his foot, but spoke as she looked up. “What do you me-“ Her words were lost when she saw tears forming in Bram’s eyes. “I’m gay.” Bram said shakily. “Oh, honey.” She dropped the bandages and pulled her son into a hug. 

 

“I will never, ever, ever ever ever think any less of you because of something as beautiful as you wanting to love someone else. I love you, sweetheart, and it doesn’t change anything.” Bram, who almost never cried, sniffled into his mother’s shoulder. “Does your father know?” Bram sniffed one last time before pulling away and wiping his eyes. “No, I want to tell him at Hanukah.” His mom spoke gently. “Ok. I don’t want you to be scared. I’m sure he’ll be just as accepting.” She patted him on the shoulder comfortingly and they both smiled identical smiles that only come from parent and child.

 

“So, that Spier boy is a handsome young man.” “Mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after some thought, there are gonna be three more chapters after this one. It was only supposed to be one, possibly two, but this part with Bram’s mom plus Simon’s coming out and some buildup is going to require some more room to work with. It should be finished relatively soon, writhing January. Hope you enjoyed! Happy late holidays and if you don’t celebrate a holiday around this time of year, happy shopping! Please leave constructive criticism and other opinions in the comments, I love to hear from you!


	8. Chapter Eight

When Bram woke up to his alarm, he groaned, knowing he’d have to see Simon at school, who probably hated him for not texting back or picking up his calls. He just didn’t know how to talk to him about it over the phone, he knew they needed to talk privately, in person, but school was not the ideal place for that. He didn’t know what would happen when they did talk about everything, and he didn’t want to have to brave the rest of the school day if he was rejected.

 

Taking all the effort he possessed, Bram hauled himself out of bed and walked into his kitchen. He was a little worried when he didn’t see his mom there, and only became increasingly more worried as ten minutes passed. He walked down the hallway and tiptoed into his mom’s room, afraid she had overslept and would have to rush to get ready for work.

 

When he opened the door, he saw his mom asleep in bed. He sighed and went to go wake her up, gnawing on a nail in worry over how she was already late to work. Carefully shaking her, he said “Mom, mom, get up!” She blinked awake and said “What’s wrong? What is it?” Bram drew back in confusion. “You overslept, Mom, you’re late for work.” She looked at him as though he had three heads. “Bram, go back to bed, it’s Saturday.”

 

He blinked in confusion. “What?” His mom chuckled at his mistake. “It’s Saturday, honey. Go back to sleep. And don’t wake me up again!” She said, half joking. Bram, still confused, started to walk back into his room. 

 

He’d been ignoring his phone, afraid that he’d see a bunch of missed calls and texts from Simon, and was scared at what they might say. Picking up his phone, his heart raced at the notifications showing several missed calls and voicemails, and even more texts. But his phone did bring some positivity: it was indeed Saturday. Bram collapsed into bed, exhausted, and fell back asleep.

 

Bram opened his eyes and blearily looked at the clock, which read 12:17. “Dammit!” He swore, unusual for him, as he realized how late it was. He thought back to the practice schedule, and sagged back into bed in relief when he remembered he had the day off.

 

Looking at his phone, he saw even more notifications from Simon then there had been that morning. He sighed, and scrolled all the way back to the beginning.

 

Bram?

Can we talk?

Are you awake?

I couldn’t sleep all last night.

I thought it’d be too cheesy to say I was thinking of you, but I was.

Are you ignoring me? I’m sorry.

I didn’t mean to do anything you weren’t comfortable with.

I’m sorry.

I feel like all I’m doing is apologizing, but I am. Sorry, I mean.

Last night was a mistake, okay? Don’t even worry about it.

It’s not a big deal.

We can just forget it, if you want.

I’m sorry.

 

Bram blinked, hurt and confused. A mistake? He seemed so happy about it initially, when he first started texting. Then he seemed... unsure of himself. Almost scared. Bram switched over to listen to the voicemail messages, careful to remember his earbuds so his mom wouldn’t hear.

 

“Hey, Bram, it’s Simon. Me. Sorry, you have a contact for me, so you knew that. I just wanted to know if we could talk, about everything, did you wanna come over tomorrow? I guess, today since it’s about one now. Sorry. Okay. Call me back when you can.” 

 

Bram listened to a similar five or so rambling messages of Simon asking him to come over and talk. His heart broke when he realized he could’ve responded to them when he had first woken up, but he was too scared. He’d respond after he heard all of them.

 

“Hey again. It’s just - it’s fine. It’s all good, you - know? It’s not even a big - deal - it’s - nothing. Let’s just - forget it? Okay?”

 

Simon had very obviously been trying to hide crying. Bram’s heart shattered into impossibly more millions of pieces. He needed to talk to him.

 

Bram sent a simple text.

 

I’m coming over at 2.

 

Simon read it, and the ellipses signaling that he was typing a response popped up several times, but he didn’t actually send anything. Bram took that as as good of an answer he was gonna get.

 

He packed a backpack, feeling strangely as though he was going on some sort of journey for lost love, and told his mom he was going to Simon’s, and that he didn’t know how long he’d be there. 

 

He got in his mom’s car and drove, nerves creeping up on him the entire way there. An email from Jacques chimed on his phone, and though he was driving, he had a feeling he wouldn’t answer it either way.

 

When he got there, Nora opened the door. “Ooh! Bram, right? You’re here again! Good! I need an unbiased taste tester for my new coconut cream puffs. My dad said that there were too many beige ingredients in one recipe, but I told him ‘Go beige or go home!’ But I figure you’re here to see Simon. I’ll bake them and then you can both try!”

 

Bram was stunned by the amount of words that came out of her tiny body in ten seconds, but easily grinned and said “That sounds great, Nora. But I do have to talk to Simon.” She nodded and said “He’s in his room. You can probably just go back there.” Bram nodded and walked back to where he knew Simon’s room was.

 

He took a deep breath, and knocked. He heard Simon’s weary voice. “Come in.” He opened the door and saw Simon sitting on his bed, trying his best to hide his red, splotchy face with a wide grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Hey! Bram! I just wanted to say it’s all cool about yesterday. It was really nothing. I mean, experimentation, right?” Simon looked worse with every word he said, but Bram still though he was the cutest boy he’d ever seen. 

 

“It may have been that way to you, but that’s not how it was for me.” Bram said, looking at the ground. “What?” Simon spoke softly, a flutter of uncertain hope in his voice. “I’m gay.” Bram said, tearing up. “And I like you. In a real way. So that’s why I did what I did. If you don’t like me, then I’ll live with it, but I’m not lying to you and I don’t want you to lie to yourself.”

 

Simon’s eyes brightened. His tired face lightened up, red rimmed eyes and all. He spoke quietly again, enough to make himself clear but not enough that his parents or Nora may accidentally overhear.

 

“I like you too. And I thought, maybe, if you didn’t feel the same way, we could still be friends if it wasn’t a big deal. But I have some guilt about kissing you. I was kind of talking to someone else, just flirting really, but I still feel obligated to talk to that person about it before I can do anything with anyone else, and I don’t know how to talk to them. I did try, just a little while ago, but they haven’t responded to me yet, and I can’t talk to them in person.”

 

All of Bram’s oxygen left his body. He thought he might faint. The type of thing that he’d built up in his head and written off as impossible was actually a possibility. Very shakily, oblivious to Simon’s curious eyes on him, he pulled out his phone, and opened his email.

 

Dear Blue,

 

I wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t know how. I obviously like you. And I think that you like me. But every chance I’ve been given to try to find out who you are, to really know you, I take. But you never want to know me. I don’t know if you’re just scared, or if it doesn’t matter to you as it does to me, but you like the secrecy too much. I don’t. I found someone, someone I really like. Not that I don’t really like you, but sometimes I see you as an illusion. Perfect, but not really there. With him, it’s very real. And he kissed me. And I kissed him back. And I don’t regret it. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, and I don’t want to lose that, but for him, it might be worth losing. I hope you understand. Maybe someday, there’ll be an us, but today, right now, there isn’t one because that isn’t what you wanted. Please don’t hate me. I hope we can still be the best of friends.

 

Love,

Jacques

 

Bram held a hand to his mouth. Simon’s eyes were wide with confusion, doubtfulness, and curiosity. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Bram hated that he’d made Simon doubt himself for even a second, but he couldn’t speak. He had to process this.

 

Finally, Bram spoke up, voice shaky and more unsure than it had ever been, but the hope was there. “Simon?” He asked, words wavering. “Yes?” Simon said, the worry clear in his voice as he spoke.

 

“Are you Jacques?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was an emotional rollercoaster to write! I feel like I keep saying this and breaking it, but I promise promise promise the next chapter will be out soon. I’m gonna write a drarry drabble based on a tumblr prompt soon, so that is the only thing that I know of now that could possibly delay the next chapter, but it won’t be very long. Besides, I might post the starry bit after the next chapter of this one anyways. I’m sorry to leave y’all on a cliffhanger, but maybe that means more people will come back for the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and please stay tuned! Please comment because I love to hear feedback, constructive criticism, and jokes about what a hoe Martin Addison is!


End file.
